


Against One's Fate

by Shadow_Labrys



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Labrys/pseuds/Shadow_Labrys
Summary: A princess from a doomed world experienced every cruel thing that war causes, loss of loved one, betrayal left and right, now suddenly travels to another world that is on the brink of a terrible catastrophe. Never wanting to experience the fall of another kingdom or world, she joins the fight with Shepherds of Ylisse and others who know her pain will prevent a great catastrophe.
Relationships: Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Lost Princess

In a Kingdom of Vanahel that was in a land of perpetual winter, a battered and bruised Princess of that kingdom, known as Eira, stared at the ruined kingdom in extreme shame and guilt as the remnants of her army tried to hold off the enemy but were slowly but steadily falling. Her black hair reached past her shoulders which blew in the wind, she raised her arm to block some of the snow that was hitting her face. The Princess wore a somewhat torn midnight blue turtleneck sweater and single dented iron shoulder guard with runes etched that rested on her left shoulder, and she also wore a small iron breastplate. Around her neck was a blue cape with a small grey fur collar and on her cape was the symbol of her kingdom which was a symbol of a large flourishing tree. She wore a midnight blue wool pants with leather boots that reached to her knees which crunched on the snow as she limped back to the centre of the room. On her right hand was a silver emerald ring with the crest of the royal family of Vanahel which also had a rather intricate design to it and on her left forearm rested the sacred treasure that her family had guarded for generations called the Fire Emblem. It was made out of pure gold with two dragons etched onto it, one was small while the other one was a bit bulkier than the other one and they both were etched on there to look they were five jewels in total and they held them their claws and mouth. She watched her brother as he moved the symbols on the pedestal he was working on. Her brother wore a somewhat similar outfit to what his sister wore although he wore the cape around his waist and had a bigger fur collar. He has the same colour hair but was a lot shorter than his sister's and along his cheek was a scar which he gained from his sister during a part of his past that he regrets very much. The brother stopped once they both heard something snap in place and he sighed little before turning towards his little sister.

"Sister, if you could place your weapon and the Fire Emblem in their appropriate place." Eira nodded as she pulled out her sword which the blade was a little bit thicker than the average sword, along the inner part of the blade was gold with runes etched onto it, along the hilt had gold inlay with runic symbols on the hilt and embedded into the crossguard was a black jewel and fine dark leather wrapped around the handle with flat gold pommel with runic letters. Eira drove the blade into the middle of the pedestal which she heard something snap into place once again. She took off the Fire Emblem and placed it into the slot that had the same shape as it and the moment she placed it on the pedestal all five jewels started to glow. They both watched as the whole building started to shake and suddenly a swirling purple portal appeared next to the pedestal.

"So, Brother, how's this supposed to beat him?"

"Well, Sister... It won't."

"What?! Did why did we come here?! What's this for?" Eira asked but the sudden realization hit her when she thought of the ruins they were in and the portal that appeared in front of them. "Wait! I know this place! Is this...?"

"Yes, it is."

"I can't believe it. This place is the mythical Gate? The one that connects to other worlds? I thought this place was only a myth." Before she could ask more suddenly she heard a warped noise and she stared at the portal for a few seconds before realizing that it was slowly shrinking. She was about to ask what was going when suddenly the temple collapsed on them causing both of them to take cover. Eira slowly got up and she stared in shock and fear at what she has just seen, the enemy she was so desperately tried to defeat stood before them. A very large dragon with two horns sticking out towards the direction he was facing from top of his head, multiple dark green spikes ran along its back to the tail and it had very dark green scales which showed age from the countless years it has lived. It spread out its large leathery wings which it's wingspan was larger than the dragon itself. "Y-You!" Eira started to shake a little in fear as she reached for her sword but when she left nothing there, she quickly realized that she didn't have her sword on her at the moment.

"I'm sorry for everything I did." Eira heard her brother say, but before she could even do anything she felt someone push her away. She was confused at what happened but she quickly snapped out of it when she felt something pull on her and realized the portal was sucking her in. Eira quickly looked back to see her brother holding her weapon and the Fire Emblem, and watched as he threw both of them in with her. She gasped in horror at what she just saw, the dragon was reaching towards him and before she could see what happened next the portal closed cutting her from her world.

"Brother!" Eira cried out with tears in her eyes.

Eira looked around to notice that her weapon and Fire Emblem were floating around her. She desperately reached out towards them and once she grabbed them she held them close to her chest. Eira could feel herself getting very weak as her injuries finally caught up her and she passed out from the exhaustion.

* * *

In the dead of night where a small catastrophe which caused the woods west of the halidom known as Ylisse to catch fire. A woman from the future known as Lucina but was going by the alias of Marth, the hero-king, she travelled down the path until a strange noise echoed across the quiet night. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a strange purple light off the path and with her knowledge of the past if it's true then it could only mean one thing. Lucina pushed through the bushes to find the source of the light which was a purple swirling portal and the next thing to happen caused her to gasp a little as someone came rolling out of the portal. Lucina watched the portal close leaving them in the dark and she quickly rushed towards the unconscious woman to confirm her suspicions. Lucina careful turned her over so that she was lying on her back and she was right, it was exactly the person she thought. "So, what you said is true. It is you..."

Eira slowly opened her eyes to see someone unknown man holding her, she didn't have the strength to protest or ask who they before she passed out again. Lucina grabbed Eira's Fire Emblem knowing how important it was to her so she strapped it back onto her forearm and placed her sword back into its scabbard. "W-Who... w-where..." Lucina was surprised a little when Eira regained consciousness but quickly fell back into unconsciousness.

"You're better off with the Shepherds like how it should be, and not with me," Lucina said and began to drag her closer to the path so they would find her quicker. Lucina carefully placed her against a tree before she left her to be found, she carefully observed her surroundings to make sure that no enemies were nearby before leaving her.

Two Ylissean royalty, Chrom and Lissa, with their bodyguard Frederick and the new addition Robin walked down the path to Ylisstol after the strangeness that happened where some person and strange creatures came out of a portal. They decided to continue towards Ylisstol since the condition of the forest and fear of those creatures of appearing near the capitol. "We best make haste. With the condition of the forest, it wouldn't be wise to sleep for the night with it being on fire." Frederick said.

"Yes, and more of those creatures could be roaming around. It just wouldn't be safe." Chrom said.

"I'm glad we're going," Lissa said as she looked around the forest in case more those creatures showed up. "I wouldn't even be able to sleep out here knowing more of those things were out... there..." Lissa stopped when noticed some figure lying on the ground in front of them.

"Is something the matter, Lissa?" Robin said after he noticed her pace has slowed down.

"Look over there!" Lissa pointed ahead while looking directly forward to see Eira lying on the dirt path like she was trying to crawl somewhere. Everyone quickly ran over to her and they noticed in the light of the moon how injured she was. "We got to help her!"

"Yes, I agree," Chrom said as he tried to move her but she winced heavily. "Lissa, can you do something about her wounds? She seems to be in pain."

"Of course!"

"Do you think she fought against those monsters?" Robin said.

"It's uncertain what caused her wounds, but that does seem like the case," Frederick said.

"Well, we can't just leave her here. Let's take her back." Chrom said as the others agreed with him.


	2. Nightmare & The Exalt

A young fourteen old Eira who barely trained ran down the halls of the royal palace of Vanahel chasing after her brother. "Brother! Wait up!" Eira was about finally catch up to him when she tripped on a bunched up bit of the carpet.

"Are you okay?"

"Ow, I'm fine."

"Come on. Let's go meet your mentor." Eira nodded but once she picked herself off the ground she heard faint whispering which slowly got louder and louder until she was able to make out what they were saying. Whoever the voices belonged to they were calling out her name and she looked around to see where the voice was coming from. The first place that she could tell was the room that they were forbidden from entering but more curious about the voices she decides to check the room. Eira pushed the doors open to reveal a dusty old room and the only thing of interest was the sword in the middle of the room which is resting on a pedestal. Once again she heard the voices whisper her name but she didn't see anyone in the room and it quickly dawned on her what that meant.

"Oh wow! I can't believe the legendary sword is in our home!" Without hesitation, Eira ran over to the sword and she knew the voices were coming from the sword that meant only one thing. The sword chose her as the next one to wield it so placed her hand on the hilt and tried to pull the sword out of the pedestal it was resting on. The moment she did the runic letters began to glow brightly until it eventually faded to dim light and she swung the sword a couple of times before inspecting it. "Lighter than I thought."

"I can't believe it..."

"Ah! Brother look! The sword Angrval chose me!" Eira said as she showed him the sword but she noticed the unknown expression that she never seen on him. The next moment she was standing inside some ruins with a pillar of light and her blade pointed at her brother while he did the same.

"Let's end this!" Eira slowly breathed in and out as she hardened her resolve to bring this to an end, she tightened her grip on her sword a little before beginning her fight. In the central chamber, all one could hear was the wind being blown from the ritual that was happening and the sound of metal clashing together. During their battle, Eira kept noticing how sloppy her brother was since she noticed multiple opens that she could've exploited but the next thing shocked her since she heard her brother weakly say do it. With a slight amount of hesitation, Eira pushed him away and punched him in the face which left him shocked since he did expect such a move. Eira knocked the blade out of his hand before tackling him to the ground and pinning him so he couldn't do anything.

"I know I can save you, brother! I won't let you be a slave to him!" With a shaky breath, Eira closed her eyes for a few seconds before turning her attention to stop the ritual but she stopped when she noticed her brother's body wasn't lying the ground at her feet. Eira began to panic when everything started to warp and distort a little with black fog rolling in from nowhere. Suddenly, the pillar of light vanished and she was left alone in the dark empty ruins with an eerie feeling overcoming her. Eira started to panic when she noticed the walls and ceiling started to collapse around but she froze up when she heard growling in the dark. She hesitantly looked up to see in the dark and mist while all she could make out was a large draconic figure with glowing red eyes staring down at her. Eira's breath became ragged and fast from the fear that was quickly welling up, and her whole body shook as she tightly held on her sword. Eira started to scream from the large shadowy hand reaching for her and she dropped her sword in fear while backing away from the figure.

* * *

Eira woke up screaming as she sat up with heavy breathing and her heart beating fast in her chest. The first thing she noticed was that she is lying on a bed in some strange room. "J-Just a nightmare." Though now that she was able to calm down she noticed a couple of things, one, her clothes and armour were taken off, two, whoever took her in bandaged her wounds up. Eventually, it dawned on her once she noticed most of her clothes were taken off meaning that the Fire Emblem was gone. She weakly got up from the bed still feeling a little sluggish but still began her search, lucky, she didn't have to search for it much since the weapon is sitting on the table next to the bed. Relief quickly washed over her while she made her way over to them and put on her gear leaving only one problem that was to figure out where she is. Suddenly, she heard a gasp behind her and whipped around to see a maid standing at the doorway looking shocked. "Um..."

"You're awake." The maid said. "The Exalt would like to see you."

 _'The Exalt? It must be their leader.'_ Eira thought. "Okay, lead the way."

Eira followed the maid who currently had two guards follow them as they made it towards their destination which ended up being some kind of throne room. The first thing she noticed was the fact that there are more guards than before which was understandable they did let some total stranger in the castle and said stranger was armed. The next thing was a woman with long blonde hair and she has a tattoo of some kind on her forehead, she wore green and white robes the only thing she could tell was that she is more than likely the Exalt.

"Greetings. I know it may be a shock to wake up in such a strange place, but I have a few questions."

"Before we get to that, there's something I want to say and ask."

"Yes, go ahead."

"Where am I, and how did I get here?"

"You don't know? You were found not too far from here. Very well, then I welcome you to the Halidom of Ylisse. I am the Exalt, Emmeryn."

"I'm Eira, a princess of a kingdom called Vanahel."

"Vanahel? I am... not familiar with this place you speak of."

"Of course you don't. It's... not exactly the easiest place to get to. It's, uh, a faraway place." Eira decided to keep the truth from them since she knew they wouldn't believe, who would? Being able to travel between worlds was only a myth from where she came from, she too wouldn't believe it was possible if she didn't go through such a thing.

"Then what's a princess doing so far away from home?"

"I was... forced out of my kingdom."

"Oh my, what happened?"

"My kingdom was in the middle of a war. I've sworn an oath to protect all under my rule. But I failed them due to my incompetence and now my kingdom is in ruins. Everything that happened is all my fault."

"I'm sorry for asking such an insensitive question."

"It's fine."

"Well to answer your other question. My brother is the one who found you and brought you here."

"Where is he? I want to thank the man that rescued me."

"He's... on an important mission."

"That's too bad."

"There's a couple of questions I want to ask."

"Okay, you answered my questions so it's only fair,"

"Have you ever heard of Plegia?"

"Plegia?" Emmeryn could see that she didn't know what she was talking about. "No, I never heard of it. Is that a country or kingdom nearby?"

"Yes, we... unfortunately don't have a great relationship. We're under the constant threat of war with them as of late."

"That's terrible."

"I think that's the only question I need to ask."

"What? Really?"

"Yes," Emmeryn said with a small smile. "There's one more thing. There's something I would like to offer you. If you want, you can stay here until your wounds heal. Then you can leave if you want."

"That's a kind offer. I'll take you up on that,"

"Then it's official! You are our guest for the time being."

"Oh, yes, before I forget. Thank you for taking care of my wounds."

"You're welcome."


	3. Assassination Attempt

"I still can't believe that I'm in another world. I guess I have no choice but to accept it." Eira said as she stared out the window taking in the scenery that is Ylisstol, she never seen a city look as beautiful as this. She's been to multiple cities and villages but they were all in her kingdom so seeing places like this not covered in snow was a sight to see. Her kingdom was beautiful in its own right with the calmness of the snowfall who everything looked peaceful like nothing has ever happened but this was something different. Since in her kingdom was permanently covered in snow and ice, so seeing everything as it should be was breathtaking. Eira stepped away from the window while she let out a big sigh and sat down on the nearby chair as she thought of the events happening in this land.

"Ylisse, the Shepherds, Plegia, and the attacks? I guess it doesn't matter where you are, be it a different country or world. War is always there." After her talk with the Exalt, she decided to roam around the Ylissean palace asking about anything involving this world or the surrounding area. Eira did get strange looks from the people but once she explained that she wasn't from around here they happily obliged and explained everything she wanted to know. If they are being threatened by their neighbouring country she wanted to help them since they did take her in when she was injured. She wanted to make sure this place didn't fall like her kingdom so she waited for the leader of the Shepherds to return and ask to join his cause. "I hope for the sake of this Halidom that war doesn't break out." There was one more place that she wanted to go see before meeting with the Shepherds leader and that was to check on their garrison. When she arrived at the garrison it was like you would expect from a garrison, crates and barrels of supplies among other things. The only people in Shepherd's garrison was a young boy in a mage's outfit and blonde noblewoman who seemed to notice her presence.

"Who might you be?" The noblewoman asked.

"I'm Eira."

"Ah, the guest I've heard about. The princess from a faraway kingdom."

"Um, might I ask who you are?"

"Oh, that's right. Forgive my rudeness, I should've introduced myself as well. My name is Maribelle."

"Oh, I'm Ricken." The young boy introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Yes likewise." Eira watched as she walked around her carefully observing her for reasons unknown to her. "You do carry yourself as someone of royalty."

"I do?"

"Yes, somewhat. But with a little bit of work, and I think we might get along."

"Uh, okay?"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to," Maribelle said as she left Shepherd's garrison leaving Eira with Ricken.

"Aaaand... there she goes."

"So, Ricken. Who are you? Are you part of the Shepherds?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Aren't you a little young to be a part of the Shepherds?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend."

"I'll have you know that I'm not defenceless I know magic."

"Oh wow! Impressive! Where I come from magic is highly respected because of the things magic is capable of."

"Really?!"

"Yes." Eira smiled when she noticed the excited look on his face when she said how respected magic-users are where she came. But even then, she noticed how his face drooped like she something was wrong so she decided to ask wrong. "Is something the matter? You look down."

"Oh, it's just..." Eira noted how he seemed reluctant to tell anything understandable, he is talking to a stranger.

"I don't know what's bothering you but if you let me I could help. Even if all you need is an ear I'll be there."

"I guess I could tell you. It's just that... the other Shepherds don't treat like an ally, a comrade. They treat me like a kid."

"I mean you kinda are." Once Eira said that she heard a small huff which meant that he didn't like hearing that so she quickly came up with something. "I mean, uh, I guess the first you could do is prove you're not a kid by doing something like I don't know, showing them you could fight?"

"Show them I could fight?"

"Yeah, maybe have a little spar match with someone like Chrom, he's your leader, right?"

"Alright, I'll do it!" Eira watched as Ricken left the barracks leaving her behind.

"It felt like he didn't listen to that last part." Eira decided to head back to her room hoping that he didn't misunderstand her words and do something reckless.

* * *

Night had fallen Eira sat on her bed while one of the healers tended to her bandages which she was grateful. The healer finished talking off all the bandages and she could tell that she is amazed by something she didn't know what. "Wow! All your wounds are healed! That's amazing!"

"Is it?" Eira said but she quickly realized what was going on. 'I'm so used to it that I forgot. Being a descendant of the Mother of Life has its perks.'

"Even with the healing staves, your wounds healed remarkably quick."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, look at the time. I should go."

"Thank you for taking care of my wounds," Eira said as the healer left the room leaving to her thoughts about the recent events that unfolded while she was rest. She learned that Chrom and his Shepherds had returned from their mission but shortly after tragedy struck when the king of Plegia had people attack a village nearby the border and kidnapped that noblewoman she met before and with everything that happened today confirmed that they indeed being attacked by a neighbouring kingdom. After being stuck indoors for some time, Eira decided to take a little walk in hopes to clear her head. The walk did help ease a bit of her stress but it all quickly came back when she noticed through the window that three people standing out in the courtyard. She couldn't quite tell who they were since the only thing that gave any sort of light up was the moon and all she could tell was that they were being attacked by some unknown party. Luckily, they were cut down rather easily but a thought crossed her mind about what she just witnessed that there was more than possible that there is one than assassin down in the courtyard. Which could only mean the Exalt's life is in danger and she quickly rushed towards where the Exalt's room. With her sword in hand, she could hear the sound of multiple soldiers that are aware of the situation which she could only guess that is it the Shepherds and palace guards. Eventually, she found the Exalt's room and luckily, it didn't look like the assassin didn't make it here yet as far as she could tell. The moment she stood guard a thought crossed her mind and she truly wondered for the safety of the Exalt. She turned to open the door and check on her but before she could check on her the sound of rushed footsteps caught her attention. The owner of the footsteps happened to belong to a woman with long blue hair and she noticed that the moment the mysterious woman noticed her, she shouted at her which happened to be a warning.

"Eira! Behind you!" Eira without hesitation turned to around to see another assassin ready to strike her down but thanks to the warning she received, she was able to block his attack and cut him down before he could finish his job.

"I'd like to thank you for the warning."

"It's nothing but the Exalt is in danger. We need to protect this place at all costs."

"Right." Eira nodded in agreement while they focused on protecting the room from any assassins that would bring harm to the Exalt. During the whole battle, both of them protected the Exalt's room without speaking a word to each other while the Shepherds repelled any who tried to make their way through. Eventually, the battle stopped with the Exalt's life being completely safe and the first thing she noticed was that her partner during the battle was gone. Eira wanted some answers because during the whole battle she wondered how some random stranger, that she met once since coming here, knew her name. There was only one thing that came to mind on who her identity is that she was from her world and is pursuing her for the Fire Emblem to give it to that accursed dragon. But there was one problem if that was what she was here for she wouldn't have warned her about that assassin that nearly cut her down. So Eira wandered off beginning her search for the mysterious woman and she found her talking with Chrom but it seemed like their conversation was close being over so she hid behind a corner waiting for her to arrive. Eira listened carefully for her footsteps which got closer and closer, and the moment she saw Lucina, Eira grabbed her arm pulling her closer towards her to talk in secret.

"What!?"

"Listen, I want some answers. Like how did you know my name? We only met once I know that, yet you shouted it at me."

"We met more than once."

"Well, now that you mention it. You look very similar to that guy who found me." Eira said as the realization finally kicked in. "Wait! Are you that guy who found me in the forest? I didn't expect you to be a woman."

"Yes, I was the one who found you that night."

"I see. I guess I have to thank you again for making sure I was found. But that still doesn't answer my question. How do you know my name?"

"I came here from the future."

"The future?" Eira questioned. 'She can't be... I mean I did come from another world but... is it even possible? To be able to time travel? My life must be weird and messed up since I believe her but I can't trust her just yet. What if she's actually from my world.' "I believe you, but I can't exactly trust you for... reasons."

"You don't trust me? Oh, that's right. You're different than the one I know." Lucina mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. I think there's one way to convince you," Lucina said as she brought her hand to her chest which kind of confused her since she didn't know how that action was able to convince her. But eventually, she realized as the shock overwhelmed her since on her ring finger is a silver emerald ring. Eira took her hands into her own as she brought Lucina's hand closer for inspection which earned a quiet gasp from the time traveller since she didn't expect her to do that.

"It can't be... but it's the same as..." Eira said as she looked at the ring on her finger which completely matched with the one on Lucina's hand.

"Yes, you gave it to me in the future."

"I see. Do you understand what this means?"

"Uh, no, you never told me anything about it but I knew it was important to you."

"Yes, where I come from there's this tradition about it. It's a tradition that only royalty or other people of nobility take part in. We only give these to people we consider our most trusted ally. That is ring is specially crafted for me so it's unique only found where I live so I don't doubt that I gave it to you."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, I now know I can trust you."

"Thank you."

"Now I have to ask, what is your name? You know my name it's only fair that you give me yours."

"Right, of course. It is only fair that I give you mine. It's Lucina, that's my name."

"Lucina, huh?"

"I'm sorry but I have to leave."

"Of course, go ahead. I won't keep you any longer." Eira said as she moved out of the way for Lucina to leave and once she was out of sight, she too left to search for Chrom. She found him talking with Robin about the recent event and how they were going to go about it.

"Chrom, it's a pleasure to meet you officially."

"Yes, likewise."

"I'm Eira, the one you rescued from the forest."

"Yes, we know."

"Okay, I know this is rather sudden since we don't know each other, but I would like to join your Shepherds."

"We would be happy to accept you to our ranks."

"Really? I'm grateful but why accept me so quickly?"

"It's easy. You risked your life to protect my sister, that's reason enough for me. Might I ask why you want to join us?"

"Thank you, I can't wait to work with you. To answer your question, I... I just can't do nothing while a country is under threat because of some tyrant."

"I see. I like said before we'd be glad to have someone like you."

"Welcome abroad," Robin said.

"Thank you, and who might you be?"

"I'm Robin, the recently appointed tactician."

"I hope I can be of help. So are we going to do anything about those who sent those assassins?"

"Yes, about that. We just finished discussing that, and we decided to escort Emmeryn over to a safe place before departing to Regna Ferox." Robin said.

"Regna Ferox?"

"It's another place neighbouring Ylisse."

"I see."

"When we get there we'll ask them for help for the upcoming war."

'I'm not even here for a week and war is already breaking out.' Eira thought.

"Is something the matter?" Chrom asked when he noticed the troubled look on her face.

"It's nothing."


	4. Greatest Fear

Before her first official march off with the Shepherds, Robin and Lissa decided to introduced her to the other members. The first to greet themselves is a young man with short brown hair wearing green armour. "Hey, you're the recruit? It's nice to meet you. The name's Stahl."

"A recruit, huh? Let ol' Vaike know if something's bothers ya, I'll take care of it."

"Uh, okay. Thank you."

"It's just best to ignore him," Lissa said.

"Oh, uh, well, anyway it's nice to meet you all. I'm Eira, I'll be working with you from today onward."

"I wonder how ready you are for a fight?" Sully said.

"Well, she's certainly equipped for it," Stahl said.

"I'm ready for any battle."

"So we meet again." Eira heard a refined but familiar voice behind her that belongs to the noblewoman from before.

"Maribelle. It's nice to meet you again."

"Yes, likewise."

"I'm also glad to see you safe. I've heard what happened before."

"Oh, Maribelle. Have you already met Eira?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, it was right before the incident."

"Oh, I see." Before they could continue their conversation, Chrom arrived with his sister and her guards along with some old man that for some reason seemed shifty. Eira narrowed her eyes on the old man since she knew something was off about him but before she could think about any further something caught her attention. She felt her left arm start to shake slightly for some reason that she didn't know why, but knew it wasn't her fault it was acting like this.

"Are you nervous?" Lissa asked.

"Huh? Oh, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're shaking for one."

"No, it's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so."

" _What was that?"_ Eira stared at her Fire Emblem on her arm since she figured out that it was the culprit for shakes she was experiencing. _"It was like it was reacting to something."_ Eira thought as looked up to notice that the Exalt was looking at something too but didn't know what.

"Alright, everyone! We leave now!" Chrom said.

" _M_ _y first march with the Shepherds. I hope this conflict ends soon, I don't want another Vanahel to happen."_ As they made their way over to the tower that other countries don't know about so the Exalt will be safe while they are away. While on their way to the tower, the other Shepherds introduced themselves to her which they had idle chitchat.

"So, you're a princess?" Sumia asked.

"Uh, yes, I am."

"Oh, wow! What's your kingdom like?"

"Well, it was a cold harsh place where snow would fall almost every day."

"Oh wow, that sounds like a tough place to live."

"Yeah, it was..."

"Was?"

"You're a Val... I-I mean Pegasus Knight. What's that like?" Eira tried to change the subject which luckily it worked for since Sumia answered her question.

"It's wonderful! Flying through the sky is a wonderful feeling and I get to protect the Captain."

"You must hold a lot of admiration for the prince."

"I do."

"I wish I knew more people like back home, maybe we could have defeated it," Eira said under her breath the other Shepherds didn't hear her and when she looked over to Chrom and his older sister her previous thoughts came back. Now thinking about it, Eira figured out why it felt off looking at the old man and it was the fact that he was acting like how a traitor would act. The way he fidgets around a little and the way he was looking all around them like he expecting something to happen. Judging from Robin's expression is that he felt what she is feeling too and before she could act on her instinct some people that she assumed were bandits came out from their hiding spot to ambush everyone.

"Grah haha! Time to die, princey!"

"Plegian soldiers? Damn! How did they know we were here? Everyone! Prepare for battle!" Chrom said.

"These are Plegian soldiers? They are everywhere!" Eira said as she drew her sword ready to fight them and the first thing she did was to check on the Exalt which she was being guarded by Phila and her guards. Everyone's attention was caught by the person that they could only assume that belonged to the leader. "Smell that, men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!"

Just like she had expected she watched as the old man had run towards the closest bandit and she ran after him with rage burning in her eyes. "Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me in your protection?"

"I've orders to protect a man, true... But I see no man here! ...Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?"

"Well, you... I mean, perhaps... You let them go free?"

"Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk! We've got a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it doesn't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!" He signalled one of his men to kill Hierarch and the one closest to him raised his axe to cut him down. Hierarch let out a scream out of fear of losing his life but before the bandit could cut him down, Eira stopped the weapon from striking him and with one swing she killed the bandit.

"Th-thank you! Thank you-!?" Just as quickly the relief had washed over the Hierarch fear replaced it just as quickly the moment Eira's blade pointed at his neck inches from cutting it open.

"Don't you dare thank me, you traitorous dog! If I was leading this army I would have you executed right here and now! But I don't, so that means you have to face the consequences of your actions!"

"It doesn't matter if you save now. Everyone here is going to die anyway." The leader of the ambush party signalled his men to attack while the Shepherds prepared for battle. Eira led the Hierarch towards the back where the Exalt is being guarded so he can be kept safe until he can be tried for what he has done.

"Keep an eye on him," Eira said before she rushed back into battle leaving Hierarch to the Exalt's guard and Emmeryn couldn't help the disappointed look in her eyes.

"I'm... so disappointed," Emmeryn said.

"I...I'm sorry! I didn't want-"

"Be quiet, you traitorous dog!" Phila ordered which shut the Hierarch up pretty quickly.

Running through the battlefield, Eira ran until she ended up right next to the Shepherds Tactician wondering what orders she received which ended up her being partnered with Stahl to hold the line so the bandits couldn't get to the Exalt. Everything was going well despite this being the first time they fought together, Eira and Stahl watched each other back and they cut down every bandit charged at them. It was going well until someone shouted that a certain enemy force was advancing upon them pretty quickly. "Wyvern Riders!" Eira looked around the sky to see where they are coming from and the moment she spotted them she froze in place as fear completely washed over like wave crashing down on her. Eira shakily held Angrval as the Wyvern riders steadily closed the distance to the Shepherds and she nearly ended up dropping her weapon as she stared at the Wyverns the image of that accursed dragon seemly took the place of the Wyverns.

"N-No! Eek!" Eira ducked out of fear as the rider flew right by them to attack them but ended up missing. The Wyvern circled back which caused her to stiffen up again, and in her panic, she slashed at the Wyvern and thanks to her sword being made to slay dragons it quite easily cut through the Wyvern's scales.

"What's wrong?" Stahl tried to help her but the fear in her eyes made it incredibly hard for her to fight. "You have to calm down!"

"I-I know! It's just those..." Eira shakily pointed at the dead Wyvern lying on the ground, Stahl followed where she pointed at and kind of understood what she meant. "It's fine. It was only a small group of them. They're all gone now."

"O-Okay, I just need a second." Eira tried to calm herself down by taking a few deep breaths and luckily it was enough so that she could fight without being a big hindrance. After all that they were able to end the without any causalities on their side and the Exalt is currently safe from any harm. Now that the battle was over, Stahl wanted to know what exactly happened during the battle and why she acted the way she did.

"Hey, Eira? What happened back there?" Stahl asked and Eira couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle.

"I've... I've had some pretty bad experiences with a dragon before I came here. I guess it caused more damage than I thought."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, don't worry. You're apart of the Shepherds now. We have your back if it ever happens again."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Finally, completely calm Eira overheard the conversation Emmeryn is having with her brother and guard. She watched as Emmeryn pulled out a gold shield much like her Fire Emblem and what she heard next from the royal siblings shocked Eira.

"Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you." Emmeryn said as she handed him the shield.

"The Fire Emblem?"

"Wait, this world has its Fire Emblem?! That must be what caused the strange feeling from before. My Fire Emblem must have been reacting with theirs." Eira whispered to herself. "I need to know more about this world. Like why they even have one. Ours only exists thanks to the Mother of Life's power."

"No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!" Chrom's protests snapped Eira out of her thoughts and wondered what is going on.

"Chrom, you don't-"

"Walking into your death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

" _This reminds me of what I went through with my brother. Chrom must love her sister."_

"I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace, I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry—truly I am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come." Eira couldn't watch any more since this just reminds her of her brother that she was forced to separate from. She walked away as she thought about her brother and all the people that she was forced to leave behind.

" _I hope everyone was able to get away."_


End file.
